Paranormal
by PurpleDiamond74
Summary: As Leaf goes on a strange journey, she discovers that not everything is as it seems. But as she continues to discover more secrets, she discovers that even she is not immune to having secrets...
1. Chapter 1 - The Call

AN: First chapter uploaded! Ya! Um… Lots of Tropese in this… Just try to decipher it, and I think that you'll be alright. Also, this should have been in earlier, but my stupid computer shut off when I was typing it into Microsoft Word.

I put down the controller for my NES and checked my watch.

"9:13?! Oh crap, I'm late!" I said in shock and ran downstairs. But before I could run out the door my mom stopped me, and said,

"Don't forget your PokéCell. You'll need it to call people." She said as she handed me my PokéCell. As I rushed out the door, I could have sworn that I heard her say something about Dad. I shook it off though, because Dad had disappeared when I was four. It's not like Mom would mention him, then, right? I shocked out of my confusion, though, when that weird fat dude who was always standing outside of Prof. Oak's Lab suddenly ran up to and started rambling at me.

"Technology is incredible!" He screamed happily and then ran away to go spread the wonderful news. Sarcasm Mode rocks. I shook my head.

"First Mom, now this. Why is everyone acting so strange today? Bodysnatchers. Yep, gotta be Bodysnatchers. I said as I entered Prof. Oak's Lab. On the long table usually covered with paperwork sat four PokéBalls. Yellow smiled and waved to me. I waved back, and went to stand next to her.

"Where is that lazy asshole?" Blue asked as a scowl manifested on my face.

"Don't call your grandfather an asshole, he's probably just late!" I chastised.

"I was talking about Red." He said in a rude voice. I scowled. Why the hell was he in such a bad mood? I turned to Yellow and said,

"Which Pokémon are getting?" I asked excited.

"Bulbasaur. I checked its move-set online, and it learns the best moves for catching Pokémon." She said modestly. She had definitely done through research.

"Cool, I'm getting the Charmander. It's really cool and it's totally Badass. I said excitedly. Blue rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm getting the Squirtle." He said smugly. I glared at him.

"I thought you were Red's rival. If you pick the Squirtle you'll have a type-disadvantage." I told him. Was he holding the Idiot Ball?

"I am his rival, but you're an idiot. If I pick the Squirtle then I'll have a type-advantage against you. Maybe you'll learn something from me." He told me smugly. What a Jerkass!

"You stupid Jerkass, I'll kick your sorry ass all the way to Uranus!" I fumed at him. He had earned that Pun!

"That was a terrible pun." He pointed out to me.

"That's not the point! I shouted at him. But before I could chuck a piece of expensive Lab equipment at his head, Prof. Oak walked into the Lab with Red following behind him.

AN: So, was it good? Please review and continue reading whenever I manage to get the next chapter uploaded.


	2. Chapter 2 - But Thou Must

AN: Less Tropese in this one… Also, my power went out, and I couldn't get this uploaded for about an hour. But it's up now, so enjoy!

Blue scowled, Yellow blushed, and I blinked. When had our lives gotten so complicated?

"Yo, Red! What you do this time, asshole?" Blue shouted to Red. Red stared at him and said nothing.

"Oh Arceus, Blue, he's threating you with ellipses!" I said to Blue. Blue shot me a look. I looked away sassily. Yellow looked around confused.

"Um… What's going on? Are we still getting our Pokémon?" Yellow asked innocently. I looked at my feet. I had no idea what was going on either. Blue rolled his eyes. Red continued threating Blue with ellipses. Professor Oak led Red over to the corner we were standing in.

"Yes, you will get your Pokémon… Um… What was your name again?" Professor Oak asked Yellow. I rolled my eyes. Professor Oak had forgotten our names again.

"I still think he's gotten his brain clogged up with all of those Pokémon names. I said to Blue. He responded by rolling his eyes.

"My name's Yellow, Professor." Yellow told Professor Oak.

"Ah, yes, your name is Yellow. And your name is?" Professor Oak said, and pointed to Red.

"Hey Blue, in a few decades you'll be like this." I whispered to Blue with a smug look plastered on my face.

"I doubt it." Blue replied as my smug smile dissolved into a scowl. How could one boy be so infuriating?

"Professor, his name is Red." Yellow said to Professor Oak. Blue scowled.

"Ah yes, his name is Red. And what was your name?" Professor Oak said, and turned to look me.

"My name's Leaf." I told him.

"So your name is Leaf." He said, and turned to look Blue.

"And what was your name?" Professor Oak asked Blue. I stifled a laugh. Professor Oak had forgotten his own grandson's name!

"Gramps, it's me, Blue!" Blue shouted. I stifled more laughs.

"Alright, so your name is Blue. You can all just pick up your Pokémon over there." Professor Oak said, pointing to the table with four PokéBalls on it.

"ATTACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and dove at the PokéBall containing the Charmander.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Blue asked me with a shocked look on his face. I blinked. I had fallen short of my goal! I quickly climbed to my feet and grabbed the PokéBall containing the Charmander. Blue rolled his eyes and grabbed the PokéBall containing the Squirtle. Yellow calmly picked up the PokéBall containing the Bulbasaur. Red picked up the PokéBall containing the Pikachu with disinterest. I looked at Blue with a determined look on my face.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" I declared passionately. I was going to win!

"No." Blue replied flatly.

"I… What? No?! But you can't say no! But Thou Must!" I argued. But Thou Must!

"Leaf, English. Do you even speak it? I said no. We can battle later when we have more Pokémon. I'm out of here. Smell ya later!" Blue told me as he started walking out the door." I fumed, who the hell did he think he was?!

"Hey! You get back…" I said until Professor Oak cut me off.

"Actually, I was hoping you would all travel together." He said. I gasped. Blue stopped walking.

"Why should we travel together?" Blue asked coldly. I shivered, what was wrong with him today?

"I think you kids will have fun." Professor Oak said, ignoring Blue's question and shooing us out the door.

"Um… So, where should we go next?" I asked Yellow. She grinned.

"Shopping!" She Cheered, and took off into the tall grass. I stared at the patch of grass she had run through. I knew Yellow liked shopping, but it was still shocking to see her acting so emotional.

"Are you going to move, or just stand there like a Slowpoke?" Blue asked me.

"Huh? Oh, ya, I guess. What's north of Pallet Town?" I asked him. He stared at me in disbelief.

"Viridian City, you idiot." He said as he shoved past me. I Death Glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You… You… YOU STUPID JERKASS!" I screamed as I ran after him.

"I don't know, maybe my problem is that I have to travel with you and Red? Or maybe it's because you still won't speak English?" He said.

"Stop blaming me! I didn't decide to travel with you! It was your grandfather who made us do this!" I yelled at him.

"I'm getting a map from my sister." He said coldly. I blinked, that was so not what I was expecting. I turned around to follow him, but when I turned around he was already gone. I furrowed my brow in confusion. How had he gotten to his house that fast? I walked towards his house, half expecting a Rattata to jump onto my face. When I finally got to his house, he had already gotten a map. Daisy waved to me. I waved back, and walked over to her.

"Hey Daisy, why has Blue been acting so strange lately?" I asked her.

"Well… I'd rather that he told you himself. He probably won't tell you right now because he's so angry, but when he calms down you could as him." She said helpfully as she handed me a map.

"Thank you!" I told her, and left with more questions than I had entered with. But before I could catch up with Blue and ask him why he was acting so weird, Yellow came rushing past me with a mysterious package.

AN: Please recommend to your friends, and leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 - NPC Roadblock

AN: Welcome to chapter 3! Wow, I didn't think that I'd get this far… Whatever, this is a really cool chapter, and I think that you'll enjoy it.

I stared at Yellow as she ran into Professor Oak's Lab. Blue appeared behind me, and asked,

"What the hell was that about?" I turned around, shocked. How did he keep doing that?!

"I think she was delivering a package to Professor Oak." I said, still confused about him appearing out of thin air behind me. But before I could ask him why he was acting like that, he was gone. I sighed and started walking towards the Lab. I still didn't know how he could disappear like that. When I got to the Lab I noticed that everyone else was there, too. Yellow motioned me over to stand next to her. When I got there I noticed that she had already delivered the package to Professor Oak. I looked over at the table we had gotten our Pokémon from, and was surprised to see that there were four mysterious electronic devices sitting on it.

"What are those boxes?" I asked Professor Oak.

"Those are Pokédexes. Pokédexes access an infinite database of information about any kind of Pokémon with just a press of a button. They're really quite interesting, you see…" As Professor Oak blabbered on, I turned to look at Blue.

"So why have you been acting so weird lately?" I asked him.

"You're always acting weird." He told me coldly. I sighed, why was he dodging my question?

"I don't get it, Blue. Why are you acting so cold? Can't you just answer my question?" I asked him, but he simply shrugged and replied,

"Maybe." I tried to figure out why he was being so mysterious, but I couldn't because Professor Oak destroyed my train of thought.

"And that's why I'm giving you the Pokédex!" Professor Oak concluded.

"Woohoo!" Yellow shouted, and ran over to get her Pokédex. Red walked over to get his Pokédex next to her. Yellow blushed, and I smiled mischievously.

"Oh, this is getting interesting!" I giggled. Blue just rolled his eyes.

"You are such an idiot." He told me. I scowled.

"And you're a Jerkass!" I shouted softly. Blue simply rolled his eyes. I walked over to the table that Professor Oak had put our Pokédexes on and picked mine up.

"What on Earth is this thing?" I asked Professor Oak while examining my Pokédex.

"That is the Pokédex! The Pokédex is a complex tool used to gather information on Pokémon. When you capture Pokémon the information…" Professor Oak blabbered.

"Nice going, genius. Now we get to listen to Gramps blabber on and on about the Pokédex." Blue said as he picked up his Pokédex. I stared at him with a wide-eyed expression on my face.

"How the hell did you do that?!" I asked him, still shocked that he had gotten over here so fast.

"I walked. Are you too stupid to figure that out, too?" He asked me.

"Dammit, Blue, stop being such a Deadpan Snarker! I was asking how you got over here so fast!" I said, but he was already gone.

"You ready to go?" Yellow asked me and I turned to look at her and smiled.

"Yep." I said, temporarily forgetting about Blue.

"Good, because I'm ready for some hard core shopping!" Yellow said happily as we walked out of Professor Oak's Lab. And on that day, my life got a hell of a lot weirder forever.

"And I'll buy 30 PokéBalls, and 20 GreatBalls, and 45 UltraBalls, and 15 HeavyBalls, and 19 LuxuryBalls, and 18 DuskBalls, and 60 HealBalls, and 32 FriendBalls, and 22 LoveBalls, and 17 LevelBalls, and 14 RepeatBalls, and 9 LureBalls, and 16 NetBalls, and 46 Safari Zone Coupons, and a Swarm Tracker, and a White Flute, and an Old Rod, and a Good Rod, and a Super Rod, and a Net, and a List of Pokémon and where they're found!" Yellow blabbered. She was actually going to buy 317 PokéBalls. That meant that she would get 31 PremierBalls. That didn't explain why she needed a Net, though.

"Um… If you buy all of that, then you'll get 31 PremierBalls for free." I told her optimistically.

"Ok, that means that I'll get 348 PokéBalls!" Yellow said excited. This was beginning to become a Running Gag.

"Why do you need that many PokéBalls, anyways?" Blue asked Yellow as we entered Viridian City.

"To catch Pokémon, of course!" Yellow responded happily.

"You want to catch 348 Pokémon?" Blue asked her cautiously. Yellow nodded enthusiastically. Blue sighed.

"There's the PokéMart! Yellow screamed and took off running toward the PokéMart at top speed. Blue stared at her as she entered the PokéMart.

"You'll get used to her enthusiasm, eventually." I told him sympathetically.

"I hope so." He replied. I smiled, I was making progress! But before I could continue the conversation, an old man suddenly appeared in the middle of the street and started screaming at us.

"HEY! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY, YOU RASCALS! GET OFF MY DAMN LAWN!" He screamed. I jumped back in horror.

"No! An NPC Roadblock! Run! Run for your lives!" I screamed, and ran at top speed to the Pokémon Center. Once I was inside, I stopped to catch my breath. When I looked up, my breath caught. Blue was standing right in front of me! I stumbled backwards into the wall of the Pokémon Center.

"How the hell did you do that?! You can't be here! It's impossible! It's… It's… It's…" I stuttered, my eyes wide with shock and fear. But I was even more shocked when Blue started comforting me.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright, you're too klutzy to run like that. You could have gotten hurt…" He said to me. I felt my face heat up, and I turned to walk away before Blue could see my Blush Sticker. Unfortunately, I'm a total klutz, so I tripped and fell flat on my face.

"…Like that." Blue finished. My face turned beat red. As I got up off of the ground, Blue turned to help me, but stopped. I followed his eyes to where he was looking and I noticed that I my knee was bleeding. I blinked and furrowed my brow. Why had he reacted like that? But before I could ask Blue why he had reacted like that, Yellow and Red walked into the Pokémon Center carrying dozens of bags from the PokéMart.

AN: Was this chapter good? Please review and recommend!


	4. Chapter 4 - Rummage Fail

AN: This should have been in much earlier. But, well, it's in now, so enjoy!

Yellow dropped her PokéMart bags and ran over to me.

"Leaf, are you ok?!" She asked me. I smiled and said,

"Yup, I was just tripping over my feet again." I said to Yellow. Blue looked away from us.

"You should probably go get some lunch." He told me. But when we started toward the Pokémon Center Vending Room Blue didn't follow us.

"Blue, are you coming with us?" I asked him.

"I'll be there in a second. I just need to… calm down." He told me. I shrugged.

"Whatever, just don't go through my stuff." I said to him. Thinking back, it probably wasn't a very good idea to tell him that. But I went into the Pokémon Center Vending Room without a second thought. A few seconds later, I started to get bored.

"Where is that lazy jerk?!" I asked out loud. Yellow just shrugged and started playing with her hair.

"OW!" Blue screamed. I gasped in horror.

"Oh, Arceus, he didn't!" I said, and ran into the Pokémon Center Plaza, only to discover that my fear had been confirmed.

"NO! You really did go rooting around in my stuff! What if you were looking for my diary?! Or… OH NO! What if you were looking for my secret stash of hand cream? Or… What if you found my secret stash of hand cream?! My life is ruined if you did!" I rambled incoherently as Blue attempted to pry my Carvanha off of his hand.

"Leaf, I have a Carvanha biting my hand, and you're thinking about hand cream?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Blue shouted at me. I shook my head in disbelief.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you! You were rooting around in my stuff, you Jerkass! Also, you should have known that the Carvanha is on top of the baked cheese! You can't seriously think that I'd stick a Carvanha on my diary, can you?" I said as I pried my Carvanha off of Blue's hand and slapped him with it.

"OW! Why the hell did you just slap me with a fish?!" Blue asked me.

"Because you were being such a jerk… Why are your eyes glowing?" I asked, confused. Why had his eyes started glowing? But before I could get a closer look, he turned away from me so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Can you please just go back into the Vending Room? I'll explain it when we get there." He said as he handed me my bag.

"Ok…" I said as I took my bag from him. The walk to the Vending Room was long and awkward. Every time I tried to talk to Blue he just ignored me. Eventually, I had enough of Blue ignoring me.

"Alright, I've had enough of you ignoring me! Speak now, or forever hold your peace! Or else!" I told him.

"…What the hell did you just say?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Word Salad, of course!" I replied. Blue just stared at me.

"What? Don't you want a Word Salad sandwich?" I asked him.

"No. I don't want one of your screwed up sandwiches." Blue said flatly. I shrugged.

"Oh well, more for me!" I replied as we entered the Pokémon Center Vending Room. Yellow waved us over to where she and Red were sitting.

"Hi Leaf, want to see my new PokéBalls?" Yellow asked me. I nodded eagerly and ran over to sit next to her.

"Ok, this is PokéBall Jr.! He's really perky and likes to jump! Then there's Smily GreatBall! She's shy and likes to bounce! And then there's…" Yellow blabbed at me. Blue sat down next to me, and I gasped.

"Blue! You forgot the nachos!" I said to him. How could he forget the nachos?!

"What are talking about?" Blue asked me. I glared at him.

"The nachos, you boob! Don't you remember that the nachos are under the giant clamshells? Did you forget why the Pidgey flew to the Pokémon Center?!" I asked him in shock.

"Leaf, what the hell are you talking about?!" Blue asked me.

"Why were your eyes glowing?" I asked him.

"Because I was… Wait a second; I know what you're doing. You're trying to trick me into telling you why my eyes were glowing." Blue said to me. Crap, he had figured out my plan!

"No I'm not! Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"I… No." Blue said flatly.

"What?! How the hell?! I… nachos!" I said, and ran over to the vending machines. But before I could order my nachos, Blue was standing right next to me.

"Oh Arceus, you did it again!" I shrieked. How did he keep doing that?! But I shoved the question to the back of my mind, and scanned my Trainer Card in the vending machine. That didn't mean that the vending machine had to cooperate, though. When I tried to press the button for nachos, the vending machine just kind of sputtered a bit and spit peanut butter at me.

"Gah! Why did it spit peanut butter at me?!" I asked Blue. He just shrugged and kicked the vending machine.

"Hey, why did you kick it?! You probably broke it! Now we're gonna have to pay for it! Why?!" I whined. Blue rolled his eyes.

"I got you your nachos, didn't I?" He asked me. I furrowed my brow in confusion and looked down at the food escape port. I gasped. There was a whole crap load of nachos! And they were also smothered in cheese!

"Whoa! How did you do that?" I asked Blue. He shrugged.

"I kicked it. Aren't you interested in why I kicked it?" Blue asked me. I narrowed my eyes, thinking about it.

"Ya, I'd like to know why. So, why did you kick the vending machine?" I asked him. Blue smirked.

"And why would I tell you that?" He asked me. I blinked.

"But you just! And then! But you were! I was! Nachos!" I stuttered. Blue looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"You were nachos? How the hell is that even possible?!" He asked me. I gibbered incoherent answers at him, and he shook his head.

"Leaf, what the hell are you talking about?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Something about old newspapers." I told him. He rolled his eyes, and began walking to our table. But when I blinked, he was already there.

"Oh Arceus, Blue, please stop doing that! It's really starting to freak me out!" I told him.

"That's why I keep doing it. To freak you out and see the look on your face. You should look in a mirror, it's hilarious." He told me while smirking. I Death Glared at him.

"You are a real Jerkass, you know that?" I told him.

"Leaf, I still don't know what the hell you're talking about." He said to me. I stuck my tongue out at him and tried to walk to our table at the same time. Unfortunately, I just ended up tripping and falling on my face. Blue rolled his eyes.

"Leaf, you such a klutz." He told me, and walked over to help me up.

"No, I can get up on my own." I said, and ate my words a moment later when I slipped and landed on my face again.

"Ya, you can totally get up on your own." Blue said as he helped me up. But right as I got to my feet, he stopped.

"Blue? Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He replied coldly. It was then that I realized that his eyes had started glowing again.

"Blue, why are your eyes glowing again?" I asked him curiously.

"Just get to the table!" He snapped. I gasped.

"How dare you speak to a lady that way?! Why, I should have your head taken off by my knights!" I exclaimed.

"Leaf, you are not a lady and you sure as hell don't have any knights. Now stop being weird and go sit down. He told me while remaining completely deadpan.

"Fine, if I can't know why you're being weird, then you can't root around in my bag!" I yelled at him, and stormed off to our table. Yellow smiled mischievously.

"You two act like an old married couple." Yellow told me.

"We do not!" I replied, my face turning beat red.

"Oh, but you have a crush on him, don't you?" She asked me, as my face got even redder.

"Nooooo!" I yelled.

"What the hell are you wailing about? I could hear you all the over at the vending machines… Why are blushing?" Blue asked me. I searched my mind for an excuse, but found nothing. Instead, I came up with something completely random.

"I saw a guy licking a tree." I told Blue. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Ya right, you were probably discussing the huge crush you have on me." He said smugly. I gasped, and my face got even redder. By now, my face was probably crimson.

"I was not! We were discussing hotdogs!" I said, immediately regretting it. Why hadn't I said pizza instead?!

"Ya, ok. You know I heard the entire conversation, right?" Blue asked me, and I hung my head in shame. Why did Yellow have to embarrass me like that? More importantly, why do I care?!

"Um… now what?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Seriously, why do I care?

"Now you eat your nachos." He said, and handed me a bag full of cheesy nachos.

"Oh, nachos! ...Wait, where's your food, Blue?" I asked, wondering why he hadn't ordered anything.

"I'm not hungry." He replied. I shrugged and sat down at our table. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Blue eat anything for a few years. I would have to ask him why. But first, I would eat my nachos!

I smiled, and smacked my bag into Blue's face.

"I still have nachos!" I cheered. Blue snatched my bag away from me. I grabbed onto it and tried to pull it away from him.

"Hey, give it back! My nachos are in there!" I whined, and continued trying to pull my bag away from Blue. Damn, he was strong!

"You whippersnappers, I saw you before!" A voice shouted from behind us. A voice I recognized.

"Oh, shit!" I said as the old man came running towards us.

AN: Oh crap, it's the old man! Also, what's going on with Blue? I hope I can get the next chapter in soon…


End file.
